


Sister, Love, Magic

by leemarkhyuk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemarkhyuk/pseuds/leemarkhyuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien sneaks off at night and doesn't return til later that day. What's going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sister Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Very happy

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Marinette's alarm went off waking all of the girls in her dorm. "Seriously?!" Alix called out to Marinette through the walls. 'Hush up, you know we do this every day'. Marinette thought.

After maybe an hour of getting ready the girls headed towards the kitchen and dining room. "Zaoshang hao!" Ty Lee said to the girls as they walked in. "What?" They all said in unison. "Mari your cousin is talkin' Chinese again!" Alya yelled out to her best friend. "She says good morning," Marinette says as she fumbles around cleaning up a little " And so do I so... Good morning."

After a couple of minutes while the girls are eating breakfast, they hear a knock on the door followed by a laugh. "Jìnlái!" Ty Lee says loud enough so the boys can hear her. "No one understands you Ty, we all know your fluent in French so start talkin it." Alix says as the door opens and the boy make their way to the dining room with the girls.

"Hi guys." A cheery Nino says.

"Nî hâo!-" A happy Ty Lee practically shouts before an angry Alix starts yelling at her again."CUT. THE. CRAP! We know you know how to speak VERY fluent French! SO STOP WITH THE FOREIGN LANGUAGE!" After a moment Ty Lee fully realizes what Alix means. She simply nods and shrugs.

After breakfast the large group moves into the living room and takes their seats before Max and Sabrina start making sure everyone is there. "Adrien, Alix, Alya, Chloé, Ivan, Juleka, Kim, Lila, Marinette, Max, Myléne, Nathanëal, Nino, Rosé, and, Ty Lee?" Sabrina quickly calls out. Everyone says here except "Chloé and Adrien. Let's go find them Sabrina." Max says as he moves to leave the room looking back to make sure Sabrina had heard him. Which she did she was walking over to the door, and with that they were gone.

 

Adrien: 'sorry I'm late. Alz, I had an um... family thing so I stayed at home last night.'

Alya: 'no problem dude. Anywayzz its been forever since we've seen you! Let's talk about that. Why did you have to go off the America at the last month of school?'

Adrien: 'oh umm... Well I uh, had to visit some family. But it wasn't anything bad. So go telling the others someone died or something. I visited some one from when I was just a kid.'

Alya: 'alright will you be coming back here today!?'

Adrien: 'Yeah! But I uhh have you guys a new roommate so you might wanna clear out the extra room. She great trust me you'll love her! Ttyl.'

"Alya, are texting Adrien again?" Marinette asks the reporter."Yeah! He said he is coming back today and he's bringing us a new roommate! " Alya announces loud enough for everyone to hear. "Cool." Juleka say, Myléne and Rosé nodding in agreement.

 

 

Adrien was in his room thinking off ways to explain the girl he was bringing back to college with him. The girl was actually his twin sister. They looked much alike, same: eye color, hair color skin color, they were even the same height. She was also a Miraculous Holder. Her name was Lyrikkal Agreste. Someone knocked on Adrien's door interrupting his train of thought.

"Um Adrien, M-mom told me to let you know that we should get going." She said in a stuttering mess. She is still not used to having someone that looks exactly like her around."Okay!" He said as he jumped to his feet and ran out the door grabbing her wrist running as fast as she would let him to get to the limo.

In the limo all he did was tell her about his friends and showed her pictures of them as well. When they got there Adrien brought his older twin to the door of him dorm. "First I need to grab some cheese for Plagg." He brought her inside and to her surprise boys could actually keep a clean dorm. "And strawberries for Zeetle." She said looking down at her kwami. After he got a bag of strawberries and about 15 cheese sticks, they head towards the girls dorm.

He knocked.

 

 

They heard Adrien knock. "Jînlâi!" Ty Lee said cheerfully as she knew he was fluent in Chinese. He opened the door and was immediately tackled by Nino and Marinette.

"S-seriuosly guys?" Adrien said as they got off him and he hugged them. Lyrikkal still standing in the hallway unsure whether she should come in or run away. Adrien then grabbed her wrist and pulled his twin into the room."This is Lyrikkal Agreste." Adrien said. Everyone gasped except Rosé. "You look exactly alike!" Juleka says as she stares in awe.

"Well they are twins." Rosé quietly whispered, but because everyone was so quiet they all heard and shouted "TWINS!?" "For reals Roé? Can't you keep your mouth shout for a minute?" Lyrikkal asked. "You know each other?" Nathanaël asked Rosé and Lyrikkal. Rosé sighs and says "Hasn't anyone ever wondered why I didn't need to ask Adrien or I could get a ride home or go to his house after school?" A few whispers go around the room. Kim says that maybe you asked earlier in the morning.

She shakes her head no. "I'm Adrien's cousin. I'm their cousin. From their mothers side." Ty Lee runs over to Lyrikkal and gives her a tight squeeze. 'A hug?' Lyrikkal thinks. Then their eyes lock. Lyrikkal realizing who it is. "Ty Lee!" She says and pulls her back in for another hug. As for now everyone is back to what they were doing before Adrien and Lyrikkal came in, now helping her get settled.


	2. Get Used To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Lyrikkal is a very nice and shy person. And all of a sudden she starts being mean to Marinette ever since Mari and Adrien had an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy I have a lot of free time so here's the next chapter!

 

 

"Why didn't tell me you had a sister? Let alone a twin?" Marinette asked Adrien. "My father told me not to tell anyone about her. I'm sorry Marinette, I really wanted to. I even almost begged him." Adrien says to his girlfriend who just sighs at it and says "It's just so overwhelming, I wish I had known though. It would've been nice."

"Adri-" Lyrikkal calls but when she sees the two talking with angered expressions she stops and stands outside the door listening. "-don't care if that's it!" Marinette yells. "So you don't care about me  _or_ my feelings? If that's your problem, then why are you with me!?" Adrien counters. Lyrikkal peeks in at Marinette's face, she looks terrified of what Adrien said.

And then she runs out the room crying, heading for Alya's room. "Marinette wait!" Adrien calls out but instead Alya looks out her room and closes the door. Adrien sees Lyrikkal staring at him. "Oh, uh how much of this did you hear?" He asked her but she simply replied "I saw her run off." She turned and walked towards her room. Buzz. She saw Zeetle fly up the her after she closed the door.

"Not good ta lie to ya brotha" Zeetle said.

"Whatever. That Marinette got him upset. She broke his heart." Lyrikkal said back.

"Well. I heard it awl and it sounded like he  _broke her heart_."

 

 

* * *

 

Adrien heard muffled voices from Alya's room. He had heard Nino ask her what was wrong. He heard her explain. Alya said she'd kill him for upsetting her best friend like that. Marinette was still crying three hours later. Nino came out to get Adrien, but once Marinette saw him she grabbed Nino's wrist and ran to her room and locked the door.

"Your. DEAD!" Alya screamed at Adrien. He ran. He knew he outta get away from an angry Alya. So he ran. But Alix locked the front door right as he came to it. She loved it when Alya was angry at someone other than herself. Alya and Adrien just feet away from each other. "Wû kêyî bú kán!" (I can't watch) Ty Lee yelled in fear. Alix grimaced at the unusually tall Asian girl.

Alya had just jumped for Adrien but someone pushed her back, so hard that she hit a wall. The room was filled with gaspes. Nino and Marinette came rushing out because Alya let out a cry of pain. Marinette cryed harder now. She had thought Adrien did this, but as everyone turned to look they saw Adrien eyes widened his shy sister in front of him one hand out. Alya looked at Lyrikkal who was looking at the floor.

And when she looked up, she smiled at Alya. She had just put her hand back at her side. Adrien and Rosé grabbed Lyrikkal unlocked and opened the door to only drag her out and shut it. "AREYOUINSANE!" Rosé asked loudly. "No. But she was! My only purpose to even be on Earth is to protect my family. The both of you, so shut up and deal with it!" Lyrikkal yelled back to Rosé. **Beep.**

_Mom: I know you used your magic. I sensed it._

_'Great now I gotta hear this' Lyrikkal thought._

_Lyrikkal: well one of Adrien and Rosé's friends is crazy when she gets mad. So she tried to attack but I stopped it._

_Mom: still. I'm sure she wouldn't kill him for that fact. I have to go but don't you use your powers again. Understand?_

_Lyrikkal: yeah_

_Mom: bye._

_Lyrikkal: bye_

 

* * *

 

After the three  stood in the hallway they went back inside to make sure Alya was okay. To their suprized everyone was staring when they went back in. Marinette again taking Nino by the wrist and walking to her room laughing about something. Alya was in her room napping. Alix, Kim, Ty Lee, Juleka, Ivan, Nathanaël and, Myléne were all watching TV.

Max and Sabrina were out of sight probably solving a hard math problem. When Lyrikkal walked over to Ty Lee and whispered something in her ear while everyone stared, she smirked causing Ty Lee to grin and giggle.Ty Lee jumped off the couch and the two walked to Lyrikkal's room laughing.

Meanwhile in Marinette's room she exposed being Ladybug to him. "WHAT THE F-" Nino was cut off my Ladybugs hand covering his mouth, while see de-transformed. Adrien and Kim were walking by when they heard Nino yell. "Is something wrong? Are you guys okay?" Kim asked. "Y-y-yeah, fine." Nino replied. They walked off after that, Adrien still a little worried.

"Your....Ladybug." Nino managed to say finally. "Yes." Marinette said quickly giving him a nervous smile think that he'll think more of her. "Cooooooool!" He yelled causing her to jump and trip over his leg. Desperate not to fall she grabs his arm but he falls down on top of her. Alix came charging in with so of the others that were on the couch behind her. They gasped. Alix took a picture. They laughed while Nino and Marinette quickly got up sitting back on the edges of her bed separated from each other just as Adrien and Kim came in.

Leaving a very flushed Nino and Marinette to chase Alix to delete the picture. Once they deleted it, they headed back to Marinette's room to finish talking about her being Ladybug. He insisted on leaving the door open but she said anyone could over hear them talk. So he closed it. "This is awesome Mari, I just can't believe your Ladybug." Nino said with a smile and hugged the confused girl. Something was crossing her mind. It came out of thin air but then she thought 'don't I have older sisters who un-identical twins.' Nino saw her face when he stopped hugging the girl.

"You okay?" Heasked her with a worried expression on his face. "I have older sisters that are un-identical twins." She said in a sad mixed with confused tone. "YOU HAVE WHAT?!" Nino shouted again. "You h-heard m-me Nino." She stuttered out. She hugged him and began to cry on his shoulder. "I completely forgot about them. You remember the two slightly older girls who used to play with us. One of them had black, red, and purple hair. The other was blonde with red." She sobbed.

"'oh yeah, I remember ummm, Imogen and Jenisus. Jenisus always took my cupcakes." Nino said while patting the still crying Marinette's back. The door swung open,   _again._ Alix came back in this time Adrien and Kim just behind her. Nino stiffened a little bit, but Marinette was now quietly sobbing into his shoulder. "Is Adrien in here?" She whispered very quietly so that only heard. "Yes." He responded. Her grip tighter than before she tried not to let her  sobs become louder. But that didn't work.

She was immediately crying out loud. No one not even herself new why. Nino whispered a very quiet "It'll be alright I'm sure you'll see them soon." to her. "See who soon?" Alix asked. 'She was best friends with Jenisus.' He thought. "Jenisus and Imogen." He said. Her eyes widened, so did Marinettes. "I remember those two Jen and I used to take your cupcakes, while you and Mari would try and get them back. We were seven and they were nine." She said with a laugh. 

"Marie I can ask them to visit if you'd like that." Ty Lee spoke up." Remember they stayed with my family in China so I have their numbers." Marinette had perked up hearing this, and she went back to sobbing. She locked eyes with Nino. Her eyes full of the answer she didn't say because she may start crying again. "Yes. Yes she'd love that." Nino said happily as Alya walked in and sat between her best friend and Nino.

"Uh not to ruin whatever is going on here, but how ordered six-hundred strawberries?" Alya said as she looked around. Adrien stiffened. Alya locked eyes with him. "You?" She asked him. "Lyric." He replied. "Ugh! Go pay the two-hundred seventy two bucks." Alya told him. "Been crying?" She asked Marinette as she saw her face was tear stained and her eyes red. "They will be here tomorrow Marie!" Ty Lee yelled.

And at that exact moment Marinette realized noone else but Alix and Nino knew she had sisters. What would Adrien do? She reacted so badly that she'd been hanging with Nino all day and cryed. Tomorrow was gonna be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do well? It's exciting to write  
> I've always loved writing so this is good for me. That read out good? 'oh well I had fun writing. Now I can say that I can get 2 or more chapters out a week.


	3. Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's sisters come and visit, but only because it is to dangerous in China for them plus they wanted to see her, Nino, Alix, and Ty Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh! So I was in class today working on some paragraph I had to write but, then I read over it and thought purrfect. It made sense going along with chapter 2's plot. So I wrote it on another paper and that's the first 3 paragraphs.

Today was becoming the worst day ever.

"Hey guys they're here!" Ty Lee yells across the dorm trying to get everyone in the living room.

"Hi TyLee!" One girl says.

"What up?" Says the other.

Marinette walks in laughing with Adrien, Nino, and Alix before freezing in place as she sees the two slightly older girls in front of her. "Marie?" The girl with the black red and purple hair says sounding as if she was going to cry, while pulling Marinette into a  tight hug. The other girl joined in for a quick three seconds before pulling out. She looked over to smiled at Alix and grin at Nino.

When the girl stopped hugging Mari she saw her face and memories filling up her head. The black, red, and purple haired girl was named Imogen. And the blonde red and purple was Jenisus. Her sisters. ' _Oh God. I just got into a fight about Adrien having a secret sister, when I technically have two.'_ Marinette thought."Nǎlǐ dōu shì nǐ de xínglǐ?"(where are your bags) Ty Lee asks them. "Dêrîn will bring them." Imogen says. "Dêrîn!? As in my big brother Dêrîn!?" Ty Lee practically yells.

Imogen nods. Jenisus yet to speak. Jenisus clears her throat quietly and looks around the room at everyone then back to Mari and Ty Lee. "Oh! Right. These are our friends. Max, Sabrina, Alya, Juleka, Rosé, Nathanëal, Adrien, Myléne, Ivan and you know Nino and Kim and Alix. They all have at the two girls, Imogen waving back and Jenisus sending all of them an icy glare. " Meow-ch." Adrien whispers very quietly. But somehow only Ty Lee, Imogen, and Jenisus heard him. Jenisus smirks while saying " What was that kitty-cat." Which all at once causes Adrien to stiffen up having realized he was heard. "What's the matter.  _Cat got your tongue?" She also says after._

That was his thing. Cat Noir's thing. He forced a smile, looking very nervous and beginning to sweat. Lyrikkal comes in the room not seeing the two girls and causally gets a couple strawberries for Zeetle. But no one knows that of course. "That for you or Zeetle?" Jenisus asks causing Adrien to stiffen more and causing Lyrikkal to drop the strawberries. "No. No. **Please no."** She turned around to see Jenisus and mentally and physically began screaming and running for her room. Everyone stared at her, then Jenisus. Wanting to know what had scared her. "Who is Zeetle?" A dumbfounded Sabrina asked.

Her answer was a cold glelare from Jenisus.

* * *

 

Later on everything was normal. Except the fact that Jenisus was lurking around studying everyone. And Lyric was still locked in her room. Okay so yeah normal-ish. "Ta'Leeya are you making dinner?" Imogen asked Ty Lee. "Yeah" Ty Lee replies. "Do you still have a crush on Nino?" Alix asks Jenisus who keeps staring at Nino. "Duh. He's so sweet and nice and cute too." Jenisus says.

"Gross. Dude he's two years younger than you. Plus he likes Alya."

"So, I can still stare."

"No you can't its creepy."

A cold expression appears on Jenisus' face. Her phone vibrates along with her notification tone playing. Very loudly. ' _Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you. A little bit of sugar but lots of poison too!'_ She reaches slowly for her phone so that the rest of the song plays through.  _'Ashes ashes time to go down. Ooh honey. Do you want me now? Can take it anymore, need to put you to bed. Sing you a lullaby where you **die** at the end.' _Then she picks up her phone to read the text:

Mel- Sup cuz. You good in Paris now?

Jenisus thought of a good reply.

J- Yeah. *Sends an ice cold glare* you never talk to me what do u want? >:(

Mel- Nun sware. Ttyl

J- Another ice cold glare. I'm mad now. Everyone is staring because of my song. Bye

After they stopped texting everyone continued to stare. Jenisus of course sent a icy glare at everyone except Nino. When she looked at him, her cheeks turned to a rosey red blush. She realized they were staring dead into each others eyes. She got up still looking and blushing and ran to her and Imogen's room. He got up and walked to her door and knocked. "Come in." Imogen said. "Imma!" He heard Jenisus say before she turned to him.

Imogen smiled and left them alone. "We're you blushing at me?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "Um.... Uhh...Yeah" She was no liar. "Do you like me? Like have a crush on me?" Nino asked full of hope. But now she wish she was one. "Ye-n-n-.... Yeah." She really wished she was a liar now that she said yes. "Cool" He smoothly replied before walking out smiling really big. "Dude you okay? You look like you just got laid with that smile." Alix said as if nothing was wrong with what she said.

"No I did not just get laid, Alix. I just found out a pretty interesting secret though." Nino said as a counter. The pink haired girl raised her eyebrows as she looked towards the room he just walked out of.

* * *

 

Alya turned around when she heard someone sneaking around their dorm. A very high pitched Chinese girl that was not Ty Lee. "Who's there?" Alya asked. In return her answer was a Ninja Star that grazed her skin. "Ouch! What the hell!?" She looked in the direction of where it came from. A girl in all black was standing there smirking. "Tāmen zài nǎ!?"(where are they) she yelled to Alya. " Where is who?" Alya asked back while fumbling for the light switch.

"Jenisus and Imogen!" She yelled again throwing another Star this time missing Alya but hitting someone behind her. They let out a yelp. Alix? "Who the hell-" She was cut of by Alya turning on the lights. Her and Alix's arms were very bloody. Even with it just being a graze. "Finally, something interesting." Jenisus said as she and Imogen made their way to the front of the group. "Korina?" Imogen said but it came out as a question. "GREAT, " Jenisus yelled with a very angry look on her face " ANOTHER DEMON!" She finishes taking a few steps closer. Alya and Alix still non-stop bleeding.

"D-d-de-demon?" Rosé asked hiding behind Juleka as usual. "Crazy right." Imogen says while forcing out a laugh. "Not funny Imma." Jenisus says eyes still trained on the demon. "You two just have away your secret!" The demon roared. "My name is Shiriye. Demon from hell and I've come to kill those two. They are demon killers known throughout the entire demon system." She asys slowly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Imogen, Jenisus and, Ty Lee yell. "You aren't suprized are you, Ty Lee?" Shiriye Says narrowing her eyes at the Chinese girl."Not really." She says back. The demon lunges for her with some type of super speed eyes now turned red. Jenisus reacts at lightning speed, pulling out a bow and arrow aiming and shooting it at the demons heart. The demon let out a roar of pain. It fell to the ground hands reaching for her heart before disappearing into dust.

Everyone stared at a grinning Jenisus. 'Why is she happy.Won't that demon just come back since they're immortal?' Adrien thought. "No. Demons are immortal but that arrow was special. It has the power to kill anything that is immortal. I'm happy that I got to do something fun, Cat Noir." Jenisus smirked at the end. Marinette turned to Adrien, confused at hearing Jenisus say Cat Noir. Only Alix, Nino, Alya, Kim, and, Marinette know Adrien is Cat.

Just minutes later, Jenisus pulled her bow and arrow and aimed at the microwave in the kitchen. But nothing was there. But something crawled up the wall. And landed on the microwave. She pulled the arrow back just as two more creatures appeared in front of her and in front of Imogen. She let the arrow go and shot another at the one in front of her. Imogen pulled out a dager and threw it at the one in front of her.

"What's going on!?" Marinette asks sounding as if she's going to cry. "Shit" The twins said in unison thing to figure out what to say and do. "Long story or short story?" Jenisus smirked at her question. "Long." Nino said in a firm voice.

"Well, it all started when we were 6 and you all were either 4 or 5. We started seeing things that no one else could."

_Flashback:_

 

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The 6 years old twins screamed. Tom and Sabine came running into the room. "What is it girls? What's wrong? What have you seen that made you scream?" Tom asked very panicked. "A monster!" Little Jenisus replied. Sabine nearly passed out. "No. No. No. No. No!" The short short-haired Chinese woman was beginning to scream no. "Whas wrong Mama?" A 4 years old Marinette asked her mother with concern in her tone. There was knocking on the door now and voices were faint but still loud enough to hear. "Is everything alright?" A little Nino asked. Marinette ran to the door and opened it to find not only Nino there, but almost all of their neighbors that lived on the block. Including Alix and her family._

_"Oh, um, he-hello everyone. Uh everything is um, fine I think." Marinette stutters out. Alix's mother asked if she could speak to Sabine. Marinette said yes since their parents are best friends. Everyone else went home except Nino, Alix and her family, and Kim. Kim played with them at day care only, so they were wondering why he was staying behind. "Why are you still here, loser?" Alix asked Kim seeming as if she was trying to start something. But Kim had ignored her and walked over to Marinette and dragged her away from Alix and Nino. "Kim, what are you-" but Kim had cut her off politely by saying " I know whas wrong with your sisters." Marinette stared at him very confused. 'Whas he talking about?' She thought. "They can see demons and angels and stuff like that." He said quickly as Nino and Alix walked over. "Whatcha talkin' bout?" Nino asked as he raised an eyebrow at Kim. Marinette looked horrible, like she was about to get shot. Alix glanced from Kim to Marinette and back again before punching Kim in the arm. "Ow!" Kim yelled as a strong stung went though his arm. "Mars, are you okay?" Nino asked before looking over at Kim and Alix's situation and saying "looks like it hurts."_

_Marinette looked at the wall behind the boys and cried. She screamed a little too. The adults in the other room ran in along with the twins. Jenisus had a bow and arrow. She aimed at the wall and in lightning speed the arrow hit the thing Marinette had seen. Thus causing it to turn visible to everyone that couldn't see it. Alix stared in a way of saying that is so cool. Kim shrugged and walked over to Mrs. Kubdel and ask her something. A second later the creature was charging for Marinette. Imogen pulled out what seemed to be a dager and stabbed the demon right before it touched Marinette. Blood splat on Imogen and Marinette. Mari screamed and cried even more than last time._

_"Don't worry Mari," Kim said as he began to walk over to Marinette "it'll all be over for you soon." Sabine and Alix's mother Veera, now staring at Kim trying to figure out what he meant. He put down his thumb and ring finger as he walked out and held them high above his head. Sabine and Veera gasped realizing what Kim had meant and that he was at some point like them. Jalil came back to get his mother and Alix to make dinner plans but, Veera sent him to get his father saying that they would have dinner there. Nino called him family and they allowed him to stay also. "Hey Mars, what did Kimmy tell you earlier?" He questioned the girl. She only stared at the food in front of her._

_Before Alix's family left they offered to take Nino home (since they live in the same apartment complex). He said that no one would be home so he would be staying here until someone picked him up.About an hour later Nino's older brother Johnáthán and younger sister Nyla came to get him. He said his goodbyes to everyone but Marinette. He went up to her room and said goodbye. He kissed her cheek which made her blush. She turned around and kissed him. 'Is she kissing me? We always kiss each other on the cheek. Even Alix. So why is she-' but Nino's thoughts were cut short when she pulled away said "Thank you for all of your support. You and Alix are my best friends and you always will be." She ushered him downstairs and waved to him as he left._

* * *

 

_"Wow! What just happened?" Nino asked the twins who were covered in blood from a recent demon battle. "Worrying about me again huh, Nino? Cute but I'm 2 years, 1 month, 3 days, 5 hours, 12 minutes and, 3.6 a seconds_ _older than you. Sorry." The twins were now 10 while Marinette Alix and Nino were 8 or 9. Chloé came into sight from everyone as she was picking on Marinette. Again. "You are a totally pimple puss!" Chloé said to Marinette as she laughed. Marinette had a great come back though "I have 6 pimples I'm well aware but you have" Marinette stopped to count Chloe's pimples " **a solid 16**." After that Chloé threw the first punch and hit Marinette right in the gut. Marinette yelped in pain. Not because of the punch, because something was chewing on her skin. A demon!? Marinette screamed when she held her arm out to find that she is missing a lot of skin there. Jenisus and Imogen already buy her side looking for the demon._

_It jumped at Chloé and Imogen threw her dager at it. Chloé ducked just before the knife touched her. "I didn't do that to her!" She yelled trying to move away from the bow and arrow aiming range Jenisus just pulled out. She aimed at the creature and hit it right in the heart. " I'm flawless." She said aloud while everyone backed up at what they were seeing._

_Rosé was crying, Juleka was trying to calm her down while she stared at the creature in amazement.  Imogen took her knife out of the creature's head and blood splashed on her and Jenisus. At this point everyone was screaming. With the exception of Kim Alix Nino Marinette and the twins themselves. Sabine came out and knew what's he what find. Mr. Damocles jumped at the sight and pulled back all the children but Kim. Alix, Nino, Marinette, Imogen and, Jenisus ran up to the demon. Marinette showed her mother her arm. Everyone was surprised when she  asked Kim to deal with it. Kim just took out a knife similar to Imogen's and shoved it all the way through Mari's arm. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Marinette screamed, eyes watering with tears. "Chill it only hurts for a second." Kim said as if he didn't just jam a knife though her arm. After he takes it out he puts two fingers in the large hole in the blueish black haired girls ark and runs them through her blood._

_Everyone backs up from whatever the idiot boy is doing to her. Kim takes his now bloody fingers out of her arm and Sabine looks at him. He licks the blood. "Kim! Your not to lick the blood! You know this, your mother did not teach you that!" She scolds him. He lets a nervous laugh slip out. "Sorry. I just wanted to know what hers tasted like." A nervous smile as well appears on hims face. Sabine can't help but smile as she figures out that he had a crush on Marinette. She giggled._

_After Kim rises the blood mixed with water he pours Holy Water on her which causes her to scream in pain like she has never screamed before._

_"Holy cat, what is that!?" She screams at him._

_He answers in a loud voice since she is still screaming. "It's just holy water. You've drunken in at church before, remember!"_

_"Why does it hurt so much!?" She screams again._

_"Because you were bit by that demon over there. Duh!" He says slightly irritated._

_When he finally stops pouring the Holy Water on her arm, she stopped screaming. Of course by then Sabine had left with the demons body. Her arm was completely healed but it still stung. She pulled Kim into a tight hugged before she kissed him. 'I have a problem with being excited or too happy. I can't kiss every boy I'm happy with.' She thought. But she had just realized he kissed her back! She pulled out of the kiss remembering her arm so she said ouch. It did hurt though so when she saw her sister wave a picture at her and she realized it was of her kissing Kim, on Instagram she immediately chased after her._

_The twins were later sent to Ever After. A school that teaches you how to fight demons and stuff like that. Marinette was 12 and was about to graduate from elementary school to middle school. She dated Nino for a year and a half but they broke up during spring break in 6th grade. Marinette went out with Kim right after graduation to the 7th grade which Nino had no problem with. He and Marinette put that behind them and stayed good friends. She and Kim broke up in the beginning of 7th grade but stayed close friends._

_Drifted apart once 7th and high school began though. Alya was now her bff. Adrien was Nino's. Nathanaël was Alix's. Max was Kim's. It's all fine though._

_Flashback end._

"And that's that." Jenisus smirked knowing some serious conflict was starting up. "You dated Kim and Nino?" Adrien asked Marinette. "Oh, um, yeah. I totally forgot about that though." She said while forcing a smile. "So did I." Kim and Nino said in unison before high fiving. Alix smiled "oh yeah. It was so awkward for us all." She laughed. Nino, Kim and, Marinette joined in on it. Adrien looked like he was just killed.

"You okay?" Alya asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sure, but mind if we talk during lunch tomorrow. Alone." He said looking the exact opposite of 'okay'. "Sure no problem."

They all went to bed reminiscing about their childhoods. 'This is gonna be a long night' Adrien thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Never have I Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets locked in the girls dorm do to a blizzard and gets bored. Alya being Alya thought they should all play never have I ever.

 

Snow falls outside. The  University's administrator comes on the intercom. "All classes have been cancelled today do to a last minute blizzard. No one will be able to enter or exit the University. Go to were you want to be, all quadrants will be locked momentarily. I will come back on when they are about to be locked." He says in a cold and stern voice.

The boys immediately grab their necessities including chargers, electronic devices, food and other snacks, and keys. They run all the way to the girls, go in, and slam the door closed behind them. "All quadrants are now locked. You will be staying wherever you are all day. And possibly night." He States and will that he stops talking. "Arg!" Adrien said as he turned around to see Chloé standing there. Following with a lot of "ah's and ugh's".

Chloé smiles at the boys and walks away to talk to Adrien's sister. Marinette and Alix turned the corner only to stop and see Chloé and all of the boys. Mari blinks twice. Alix says " Sup." And Kim goes to hug her. She playfully pushes away. Everyone acts as if it's a normal day and separates into what they usually do.

"Ahc!" Jenisus says as she sits on the couch realizing who she is by, Nino. He looks at her and grins. She just turns away. It is now 9:37 at night when the power goes off. Phones and flashlights immediately go on. "Seriously!" They hear Kim and Alix shout in unison from Alix's locked room.

Lyrikkalscreams. "Noooooooooooo! My strawberries will spoil." Laughter fills the room. Then all lights go on Imogen as she walks around giving a silver dager to everyone. Jenisus pulls out her bow and arrow from behind the couch. She aims at a spot very close to Nino's arm. "Flick the power switch. If you see anything out of the ordinary throw the dager at it." She States firmly for the first time when she is that close to Nino.

Juleka turns on the emergency power switch and the lights come on in their dorm. She gasps and freezes immediately at who is beside Nino. "Oh. My. God." Marinette whispers. Imogen freezes once she is close enough to see it.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Deathzora." Mari says while backing up.

She looks at Marinette. "Haven't seen you since you and your stupid boyfriend killed my Dad." She mutters loud so Everyone could hear the last part. The room is filled with gasps. "Wha-What!?" She yells. "Haw-Hawkmoth committed suicide. We didn't kill him, Zory." Deathzora glares at her. "You... You are not my friend! Do not call me that you stupid Angel!" She countered, tears streaming down her face. "Who is this crazy bitch!?" Alya screamed a little. "A friend of mine and Marinette. We used to hang out with each other all the time." Adrien said.

"Lies! I only did such to keep the both of your alter egos from my father! I never wanted you two as friends, but that's what I got. And now I'm here for revenge." Deathzora shrieked. She got up and ran over to Mari and began to choke her with a grin creeping up her face.

Deathzora screamed. An arrow was in her back. Everyone turned to see that Jenisus didn't shoot the arrow. She stabbed her with it instead. Deathzora turned to dust and the lights went off again. "Let's play Never have I ever." Alya said. Kim agreed and so did Alix. Slowly but surely everybody else agreed as well and they began. Alphabetical order of course. That's the only way Sabrina and Max would join. Adrien was first...

"Never have I ever..skipped a bath." The room was filled with groans, and Adrien smiled happily. Kim, Alix, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Myléne, and Lila all put down a finger. Alix was after him. "Never have I ever kissed a girl. This is for the girls only."

A surprising amount of groans on this one. Alya, Sabrina, Chloé, Lila, and Ty Lee. "Ew." Nathanaël said. Alya's turn. "Okay, okay. Uhhhh. Never have I ever kissed Cat Noir." "Really Alya." Alix said as she put her finger down. "WHAT! WHAT! WHAAAAAT!" Marinette yelled at Alya then Alix then a very flushed Adrien. He whispered sorry to her. He explained that it was after she declined him for the 234th time.

" never have I ever not been best friends with Ladybug. " Chloé said. Everyone pit a finger down except Chloé, Marinette, Adrien, and Lila. Alya starred at the blonde and the bluenette. "Best friends. With LadyLuck?" She asked obviously dumbfounded. Adrien and Marinette simply shook their heads. And the game went on. Ivan and Imogen said the ydidn't want to play so Jenisus then Juleka.

"Never have I ever dated... Nino." She said with a smirk knowing his history. Groans filled the room. Alix, Alya, Sabrina, Juleka, Rosé, Marinette, Lila, and Ty'Lee. Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette afterwards. She looked at him. She looked embarrassed. "Nino is such a player!" Chloé said, causing everyone to laugh.

Juleka says " Never have I ever been transgender." Rosé, Sabrina, and Max!? "What the hell! So are you two really girls or..." Kim trailed off with the cold glare that Jenisus gave him. Kim goes next. " Never have I ever had a crush on Marinette." Alix. Max, Nino, Nathanaël, Rosé, Juleka, Sabrina, Adrien, and Chloé. "Chloé!" Everyone shouted. That was almost the entire class.

"Can we not play this anymore it's boring." Lila says. Everyone agrees and splits up for the night. People will have to room with each other.

Mari and Adrien.

Alya and Nino.

Kim and Alix.

Myléne and Ivan.

Juleka and Nathanaël.

Rosé and Max.

Sabrina and Chloé.

Lyrikkal and Lila.

Imogen and Jenisus.

And Ty Lee has a room to herself.

They all fall asleep to dream, dreams that are alike. All about liking Marinette. Let's see if it stops snowing tomorrow and if the power will come back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will began in the morning. Srry it took so long I'm doing two different stories at once so cut me some slack k?
> 
> ^~°

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did good for a first time.


End file.
